Here's My Chance
by my.safe.place
Summary: It's Valentines day, the day the first Brittana kiss airs. Naya is spending it out with her friends and is acutely aware Heather is spending it with her boyfriend. Later that night Naya receives a call from Heather hinting that she wants to come over.


Title: Here's My Chance

Rating: T for now, possibly M in future chapters

Pairings: Heather/Naya

Summary: It's Valentines day, the day the episode with the first Brittana kiss airs. Naya is spending it out with her friends and is acutely aware Heather is spending it with her boyfriend. Later that night Naya receives a call from Heather wanting to come over. Some back story included.

Disclaimer: This is RPF. I do not know either of these women nor am I affiliated with Glee or its creators. This story is purely fiction.

Spoilers: Up until Season 3 Episode 13 'Heart'

All spelling/grammar errors are my own. Apologies in advance. This is my first Heya fic. Actually, it's my first fic ever, but after watching that kiss until I went cross eyed I had to get this out of my system. At this point I'm thinking it will be about 3-4 chapters long. Not sure yet if I'm going to keep it Naya's POV or switch between the two. Obviously everything in italics is in the past. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to share your constructive criticism.

**Here's My Chance.**

Naya had spent this Valentines day with Telly and some other friends, single and attempting to be okay with it. It wasn't so much that she doesn't like being single, it's that this day—and certain recent events—were making what she thought was a fairly innocent crush seem like a great deal more than that.

The group went out for a fancy dinner and let themselves indulge for a night on a few too many deserts, and a few too many glasses of wine. Naya honestly enjoyed herself and was grateful for the company of her friends, but was finding her thoughts would drift to a certain blonde every so often. She tried to deny it, but she hated the thought of her friend getting dressed up and spending the night with her boyfriend, him getting to feel her soft lips against his the way she herself got to for the first time only a few weeks ago. As hard as she tried, Naya hadn't been able to get the memories of kissing Heather out of her head since the filming of this season's Valentines Day episode.

Now she was home on her couch watching reality t.v. She finds it comforting, and it's helping drown out the noisy thoughts in her head. Not enough, unfortunately.

_The two had been inseparable during the first season of filming. They grew really close and, as a result, were really comfortable around each other. What comfortable leads to in this situation is touchy-feely. After 4 months as new "best friends", Naya admitted to herself that she had a bit of a crush. She has been open to falling for people rather than gender since the summer before her first year of college when she experienced her first very steamy make-out session with a girl she met while camping. However, she would have rather not developed this crush on her straight friend. Considering that they spent virtually every day of the workweek—and even most weekends—together, it was pretty inconvenient._

_The two friends didn't grow apart, but they did become closer with the rest of the cast after the first season, mainly because they had less scenes together and more with their characters' new significant others. Heather ended up finding herself a boyfriend, and Naya managed to distract herself with their fellow cast member Mark. All of this, and the fact that they rarely spent time alone anymore, allowed for the majority of Naya's feelings to fizzle out. It didn't mean she didn't miss her best friend sometimes, though._

_Around a year later, when Naya read the script for the first time alone in her trailer, she got an instant rush of butterflies as she read over the line "Brittany and Santana lean in to kiss". But that was nothing compared to the way her body reacted when she read they'd be making out at the end of the episode. She was nervous, to say the least. She put her script on the floor beside her couch and lay down. Since Brittany and Santana had officially become a couple, she was noticing the crush she had two years ago beginning to resurface. This really was the last thing she needed. Heather had a boyfriend. She didn't seem to talk about him much with her, but from what she gathered they were happy together._

_"Fuck…" Naya mumbled to herself, rubbing her hand over her eyes._

_She decided not to dwell on it too much. It wasn't scheduled until later the next week. She could think about it then. Before that she had to get though the hallway peck. That, she could handle…hopefully. After all, they had shared a "mouse kiss" on stage during tour already._

_Naya couldn't tell if the week prior went especially fast, or incredibly slow. The time she spent daydreaming about how potentially good (or bad) the kiss was going to be had skewed her sense of time. She felt like she was living in her head, and it was slowly driving her insane. She began having nightmares that Heather would laugh in her face, or be disgusted by the kiss. She felt childish admitting it to herself, but she also realized that a big part of her anxiety was feeling like this was her chance to impress Heather._

_Back in the day when the two of them would spend long nights curled up on the couch, watching movies or talking for hours while enjoying a few glasses of wine, they would become especially flirtatious. One particular night, as the movie menu of a bad romantic comedy they had just watched replayed in front of them, the two girls were pressed up close with tangled legs hidden beneath the blanket they shared. While talking about good kisses in movies, Heather leaned in close and whispered something that Naya would replay in her head the weeks following._

_"Well you have really nice lips. I bet you're a good kisser."_

_She wished she had known if it was and innocent comment made after four glasses of wine, or if, just maybe, that had been the perfect moment to lean in and show her just how nice her lips really are._

_And then suddenly, there she was, in the makeup trailer getting ready for the scene at Breadstix. She stared at her reflection. Her hair was down, makeup finished and she was sporting a nice, classic black dress. Normally she would have felt pretty good, but tonight her self-esteem was at an all-time low. As she stood up to leave she attempted to give herself a silent pep talk._

_"Damn it just relax, Naya. She'll be able to tell something's wrong if you don't. Take a deep breath, you can do this."_

_Feeling…not really any better, she made her way to the set. From what she could see, most of the cast had formed around one of the tables. She continued to scan the room until her eyes fell on her tall friend; hair up and wearing a blue, very Brittany-esque dress. She looked beautiful. Naya had always loved when she wore her hair up in something other than a ponytail, exposing all of her long neck. She was talking to Brad with her back turned._

_She made her way over to the table hoping that talking to her friends would calm her nerves a bit. Kevin was the first to acknowledge her._

_"Hey, Bee! Excited for the big smooch?" Kevin teased while wiggling his eyebrows at her. Lea gave him a firm nudge in the ribs while the rest of the group giggled and watched for Naya's reaction._

_"Yeah, yeah. Keep it in your pants," Naya replied, acting as though the comment meant nothing to her. She wasn't one to brag, but all of her acting experience sure did come in handy a lot of the time._

_They all continued to chat. Naya listened in on Lea and Diana's conversation about their outfits of the night. After spending about three minutes too long listening to a conversation about sequins, Naya spotted Heather walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. Her heart began to pound. Things felt…different. This didn't feel like her goofy friend walking up to her like any other day. This felt like much more than that._

_"Hey!" Heather said to Naya specifically. They were standing somewhat separated from the group._

_"Hi," Naya replied, finding the confidence to briefly make eye contact before staring down at her fiddling thumbs._

_Naya could feel Heathers eyes on her._

_"You look nice."_

_Naya felt her cheeks get warm at the compliment, and couldn't help but laugh at how shy she was acting. She pulled herself together._

_"Thanks. You too. So, what were you talking to Brad about?"_

_"Oh, nothing much. He said not to use too much tongue when I kiss you."_

_Naya must have looked even more shocked than she felt, because Heather was quick to laugh and nudge her arm. Naya let out the breath she was holding and chuckled._

_"Very funny, Hemo. Yeah, try to control yourself tonight."_

_Naya surprised herself at how easily she managed to joke back. Heather didn't seem at all awkward or nervous like she had expected. Maybe she shouldn't have been so worried in the first place. This realization instantly calmed her nerves. Heather was her friend—one of her best friends—and wouldn't purposely do anything to make her uncomfortable. Naya took a deep breath and continued to chat with her friend. She could do this._


End file.
